


Inescapable

by Rawrbin



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batkids Age Reversal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dick Grayson, Scent Marking, Scenting, reversed robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: The smell is back.Jason growls in irritation, low in his throat. He’s spent the better part of the afternoon trying to finish the assigned reading for his Advanced American Literature class, but has ended up reading the same page over and over. He can’t focus. Not with that damn smell that’s currently permeating the whole house and making something hot and agitated hum under his skin. It was inescapable, but would be mildly more tolerable if thesourceof said smell would stay put in one place and stop following Jason around the manor like a ghost trying to haunt him.-What is a poor alpha to do when his oblivious(?) little omega brother is driving him crazy by spreading heat scent throughout the whole house? Thankfully, said omega provides a solution. Or maybe he's just going to leave Jason with more problems...Written for Omega Dick Week Day 2: Reversed Robins.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487
Comments: 13
Kudos: 248
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Inescapable

The smell is back. 

Jason growls in irritation, low in his throat. He’s spent the better part of the afternoon trying to finish the assigned reading for his Advanced American Literature class, but had ended up reading the same page over and over. He can’t focus. Not with that damn smell that’s currently permeating the whole house and making something hot and agitated hum under his skin. It was inescapable, but would be mildly more tolerable if the source of said smell would stay put in one place and stop following Jason around the manor like a ghost trying to haunt him. 

The living room, the library, and the rec room were all out now, so Jason had quietly escaped back to his bedroom, secretly hoping to use the privacy to _let off some steam,_ so to speak, and try to make that humming under his skin a little bit less. It was no use though, because the smell is getting stronger now. He can feel his muscles tensing, body getting alert and ready for action. What’s worse is he can feel himself hardening, his alpha cock twitching in his jeans. 

Sure enough, not a minute passes before there’s a soft knock at his door. 

“Go away,” he barks out, but he knows it’s going to be ignored before it even leaves his mouth. He can’t wait until he can finally make alpha commands. He’d asked Damian and Tim to teach him, but they’d both just laughed at him and told him that it isn't something that can be taught, he’ll just have to wait until he’s more _mature_. Having two older alphas for brothers was shit sometimes. 

The door swings open just as he predicted, and a pile of blankets waddles through it and into his room. Buried somewhere deep inside the pile resides the source of the smell and Jason’s headache: his only omega brother, Dick Grayson. 

The smell is about ten times worse now that Dick is actually inside his room. Jason’s whole body is at attention, attracted to the omega’s heat. His cock hardens so quickly that it’s painful, straining against the leg of his jeans. It pulses at the base, instinct telling him he should be knotting this omega. He keeps his body turned away from Dick and reaches down under the desk to give his cock a squeeze. It does almost nothing to relieve the stress. 

“I told you to stay away from me,” he growls across the room at the stupid smelly blanket pile. He can just make out Dick’s face from where he’s clutching his nesting materials tight around his head. 

“I know,” he says, voice sounding small and pained. 

“ _Bruce_ told you to stay away from me.” 

“I know…” 

“Then why are you here?!” Jason growls, not hiding his irritation, “Isn’t your nest in your room? Why don’t you stay in there?” 

“It's… lonely in there,” he says, voice sounding so pitiful that Jason almost stops feeling annoyed at him. Almost. 

“Besides,” Dick continues, now sounding a little defensive, “Bruce said I don’t have to stay in my room until it… gets bad.” 

Dick Grayson, despite being the youngest of them, is not the type to get overly embarrassed about things like heats and ruts. Jason, on the other hand, cannot say the same for himself. Maybe it would be easier if the mere thought of what “gets bad” meant for Dickie’s body didn’t send his alpha instincts into a tizzy and a warm wave of arousal coursing through his groin. Clearly Dick didn’t care how _bad_ things got for Jason. 

“So what do you want?” he bites out. He tries not to bare his fangs. Damian and Tim always tease him about not being able to control his instincts around Dickie. As if the two of them were any better when faced with an omega in heat. 

“I don’t know…” Dickie’s voice sounds small again, but this time it has a hint of something in it that leads Jason to believe he’s hamming it up intentionally, “I just thought we could do something together.” 

Do _something_ together. Jason’s alpha brain quickly provides him with several somethings he would like very much to do with the omega, and none of them fall anywhere on the list of “things that won’t result in Bruce kicking him out of the manor for life.” The only thing in this world that Bruce Wayne is more protective of than Gotham itself is his little omega son. When Dick had first presented, Jason had gotten an uncomfortably long lecture about just exactly how Bruce expected him to behave around him. Most of the topics have revolved around keeping his hands to himself. 

Bruce is not home now though, and despite how torturous he knows spending an afternoon with that smell will be, Jason has never been good at turning Dick down. He swears Dick must have developed some kind of “omega command” of his own, because he always seems to have a way of getting Jason to do whatever he wants him to. 

“Fine. We can watch a movie. _One_ movie.” 

A squeak of delighted glee escapes from beneath the living blanket fort. 

“You go ahead ok? You can choose the movie and get it set up. I’ll be down in a minute, I gotta take care of something quick.” 

Dick nods in agreement (or at least Jason thinks he does; the pile of blankets bobs up and down anyhow), and scurries out of the room. Jason hurries over to the door, locking it behind him and then triple checking that it was indeed locked. He didn’t need any interruptions right now. 

He heads to his bedside table and pulls out the knot hugger toy that Bruce had gifted him when Jason first presented. Was it the most embarrassing gift to receive of his life? Probably. Did he use the hell out of it? Definitely. There’s no way he could have ever made it through a rut without it, and it’s even more useful now that Dick’s heats keep setting him off too. 

He thrusts his cock deep into the toy and quickly takes care of himself. With Dick’s strong scent permeating every corner of the room it doesn’t take long. He groans when he realizes the smell is probably going to keep lingering for days, driving Jason mad. 

\--- 

The movie is already queued up and Dick is snuggled up deep in the nest he made on the couch by the time Jason makes it downstairs. He notes with some irritation that the sweater Damian had left in the room after their last family movie night has also been incorporated into Dick’s new nest. He makes a mental note to swipe it as soon as he gets the chance. The idea of Dick taking it back to his room with him doesn’t sit well with Jason. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come after all,” Dick whines at him as Jason sits down on the other end of the couch pointedly.

Yeah, it had taken him a while to make it downstairs. It was pretty hard to get his knot to go down when his entire room was filled with the smell of omega heat, and he wasn’t about to come downstairs and watch a movie with his dick trapped in a sextoy. There wasn’t anything he could have done but wait. He doesn’t exactly feel like explaining that situation to Dick though, so he ignores the pointed comment. 

“What are we watching?” he grunts out instead. 

He doesn’t really listen as Dick goes into detail explaining whatever stupid romantic comedy film he’s chosen. Instead the only thing he can focus on is the fact that Dick’s nest seems to be magically shifting across the couch, inching closer and closer to Jason’s side. 

Ten minutes into the movie and Jason is batting bedding out of his face as it bunches up in front of him and blocks his view. 

“Dickie, stoppit! I can’t see dammit.”

You’d think with the way he treats his nest as an extension of himself he’d have more spacial awareness regarding it. 

“Jay, language!” Dick tells him, mimicking their stupid older brothers. And Bruce. And Alfred. 

“You’re blocking my view with your nest,” he growls in defense. 

Blocking his view _and_ giving him another painful hard on, but he leaves the last complaint out. 

“Sorry Jay… um. You could watch from inside my nest too. If you wanted to.”

Jason freezes, brain short circuiting for a moment. Dick is offering to let him in his nest. With him. With that amazing smell. His alpha instinct is screaming at him, pleading with him to rip the nest open and devour the omega inside. 

Thankfully he does have some modicum of control. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, trying to sound casual and not betray his eagerness with his blush. 

“Yeah,” Dick replies, “If you want to.” 

He pulls back some of the blankets to make space for Jason, and that’s all the invitation he needs. He quickly clamors over the mound of blankets and seats himself next to Dick, who’s already rushing to pull the nest back around them. 

His heart is pounding rapidly, his alpha instinct thrilled with the current situation. He’s in an omega’s nest! Dick’s nest. He can finally see the appeal of it; it’s warm and safe and filled with Dick’s scent. The scent so strong that it’s overwhelming. There is also a scent which is very off-puttingly another alpha, and Jason belatedly grabs Damian’s sweater and tosses it forcefully out of the nest. Much better. 

Dick snuggles up against Jason after he’s gotten the nest situated, arms wrapping around Jason’s bicep and head leaning on his shoulder. As much as he was not paying attention to the movie before, now the film may as well be playing in another room for all he can focus on it. Dick is warm where he’s pressed against him, and the warmth flows through him and into other, less chaste parts of his body. He’s uncomfortably hard again, but somehow he feels less on edge than he had been all day. Being here in Dick’s nest, his alpha instinct to protect Dick is somehow quelled, his presence at his side reassuring. He leans his head down against Dick’s own, their scent glands almost touching. 

Try as he may he can’t fight his instinct to scent Dick’s nest as well now that he’s inside it. He tries to make it calming, yet protective, and strong enough to cover up any scent lingering from that damn sweater. Dick’s fingers tighten around his bicep and he releases a small gasp. His own scent seems to respond to Jason’s, intensifying and beckoning Jason closer. 

Before he can stop himself Jason is closing that scant gap between them, finally bringing their necks together. Jason gasps at the foreign sensation - his parents rarely scent marked him as a kid and even though Bruce and his older brothers had offered it when he’d moved into the manor he had always refused them - but his instinct takes over and he knows what to do. He rubs their glands together, Dickie moving against him equally enthusiastically, and lets their scents intermingle. Jason tries to keep his scent calming and reassuring for the omega, but he can’t help but include a bit of fierce protectiveness as well, to warn any other alphas away from _his_ omega. Dick’s scent is all warm contentedness and affection, but underneath that is the undercurrent of hot arousal. 

Jason growls, moving on instinct, and pushes the omega down into his nest, plastering his body on top of his. He’s never done something like this before, but his inner alpha knows exactly what to do. He cups Dickie’s face and brings their mouths together. Dickie moans into it as their lips slide together, soft and slow at first, but quickly building into something more passionate, Jason’s tongue slipping into the omega’s mouth. He thrusts his hips down to meet Dick’s and groans as his aching cock finally gets some relief. Dick is aroused too, Jason can feel the small bulge of his straining omega cock when he grinds down into him. Dick writhes underneath him, and calls out to him. 

“Alpha! Alpha, please! It’s so hot… need more.” 

Jason groans. Hearing an omega calling out for him so desperately triggers something primal inside him. He’s going to give the omega everything he needs and more. He grinds down harder then, pulling away from the kiss to lick and nip at Dickie’s scent glands as he lets his hands roam under his shirt and over his chest. The scent of the omega’s arousal is unmistakable now, the entirety of the nest clouded with it. Jason is a good alpha. He will take care of his omega. He will mount him. Knot him. Fill him with pups. Everything he knows his omega needs to be satisfied. 

His hands trail down to the omega’s hips then, instinct telling him that this is not the right position to breed his omega in. The omega is pliant and allows himself to be turned when Jason pulls at his hips, flipping over onto his stomach. Dick's backside is displayed to him now, and Jason feels another satisfied wave of arousal when he sees that his omega’s pajama bottoms are already soaked through with slick. The omega is ready for him. 

He reaches up, hands grasping at the omega’s waistband as he thrusts his hips eagerly back towards the alpha, and then only has one second of warning, a whiff of a foreign scent permeating the strong barrier of their nest, before the blankets are being ripped off of him and he’s grabbed roughly by his scruff. 

He growls, loud and furious, fangs bared as he flails in his captor's grasp. The angry scent he lets out now screams “ _My omega, stay away!”_

All of his efforts are for not though when moments later he is met with an alpha command. 

“Stop fighting me.” 

None of his anger dissipates but his body goes slack, unbidden. He feels himself be set on the ground and another alpha command of “ _stay”_ has him frozen in place. Jason seethes. There are very few alphas in this world who have strong enough alpha commands to stop an alpha like Jason completely with just a word, and unfortunately for him his oldest brother happens to be one of them. 

He glares at Damian Wayne now, eyes full of rage as the older alpha stands between him and his omega. 

“Jason, control yourself. How dare you try to take advantage of Richard during his heat? I thought better of you.” 

_Take advantage of him?_ He’s the one who’s been following Jason around like a lost puppy for the past two days, torturing him with his scent wherever he goes. Of course he knows anything he says to Damian will just fall on deaf ears, so Jason just growls back. 

Damian ignores him. Instead he simply releases a calming scent, trying to diffuse the situation with Jason as well as ease Dick’s distress at having an alpha ripped away from him. Jason resists it though; he doesn’t _want_ to be calmed by Damian. He wants to charge at him and tell him to _get his hands off of Jason’s omega dammit!_ The older alpha is now scooping Dick and his nesting materials up into his arms, and the omega is snuggling up into him. Jason wants to scream. 

“I’m taking Dick back up to his room,” Damian tells him as he heads through the door, a wiggly bundle of omega in his arms that should be Jason’s, “He needs _privacy_ during his heat. You aren’t to go near him or his room again until it’s finished. Understand?” 

Jason seethes and says nothing in return. Damian sighs as if he’s being put upon.

“Wait here until I get back,” he says with alpha command again, “There is much we must discuss.” 

And with that he exits the room, taking their little brother with him. Jason’s left standing there with nothing to do but stare at the slick stain on the couch as he waits for his older brother’s return. He groans in frustration, cursing both of them for getting him into this uncomfortable mess. 

Sometimes Jason really wishes he were an only child. 


End file.
